LEDs are known and, when placed on an electrical circuit, accept electrical impulses from the circuit and convert the impulses into light signals. LEDs are energy efficient, they give off virtually no heat, and they have a long lifetime. Typically, the illumination modules make use of a micro-processor to control which LED emits and at what intensity. The LED illumination module is positioned within a housing having electrical connectors for providing electrical power to the illumination module.
A deficiency with existing LED illumination modules is that they are typically heavier than incandescent light bulbs. This results in the LED illumination modules being easily displaced within the housing causing electrical connections to be breached. This makes the system unreliable and unpleasant to operate.
In the context of the above, there is a need in the industry to provide a lighting system and associated housing that alleviates at least in part problems associated with the prior art.